Love, Life and Leave
by Fuu-kun Mouruki Furukawa
Summary: "Ufufu… kurasa aku tau yang terbaik. Kau harus memberikan De—". "T-tapi… Nate masih bayi dan L—". Saat mereka sudah beranjak dewasa kau akan mengetahui takdir mereka— dan kau akan mengetahui siapa yang akan mewarisi Death Note. Bad at summary my first fic


Love, Life and Leave

Chapter 1: Prologue: The past

**Warning!:**

**A**lternative **U**niverse-maybe, lil bit **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, some **O**riginal **C**haracter, typo(s), etc

**Pairing:**

No pairing at this chapter. But at chapter 2 maybe MelloxNearxMisaxLightxL

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba-sensei & Takeshi Obata-sensei**

**Love, Life and Leave © Fuu-kun Mouruki Furukawa**

**Don't like, don't read. ****Just click the back button.**

**

* * *

**

Hari makin gelap. Langit sore yang indah telah terbenam dalam gelapnya malam. Matahari telah tenggelam dan digantikan dengan bulan, perlahan namun pasti.

* * *

Cahaya bulan menembus jendela besar disebuah rumah ditengah padatnya kota kecil bernama Tokyo. Sebuah rumah kecil namun cukup untuk empat atau lima orang anggota keluarga.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas senada dengan rambutnya, tengah berdiri didepan sebuah jendela besar sambil memandang kearah bulan purnama. Cahaya bulan menerpa wajahnya. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata berkornea hitam tegas.

"Kurasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal semacam itu". Ucap pria tadi.

"Uhm..? apakah aku salah dengar? Seorang yang ambisius dan haus darah seperti dirimu ini tidak mau membicarakan tentang penerusmu? Masa depanmu?". Tiba-tiba mucul sesosok makhluk yang diyakaini sebagai 'dewa kematian' dari arah pintu, melayang perlahan mendekati pria 'coklat' tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal semacam itu. Bukan karena aku tidak mau membicarakannya, hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat, itu saja."

"Ya, ya… aku menyerah. Tapi kuharap secepatnya kau memikirkan hal itu **Tsuyoshi Naozora-sama**" makhluk menyeramkan (menurut sebagian besar orang) yang berwarna serba hitam itu memberi sedikit penekanan terhadap kata 'sama', yang ditunjukkan ke pria tadi.

"…"

Pria yang diyakini sebagai Tsuyoshi Naozora itu hanya diam. Menatap lurus kearah bulan purnama, tak memperdulikan ocehan demi ocehan dari makhluk tadi.

Tsuyoshi pun membalikan badan. Menuju arah pintu. Saat sampai diambang pintu Tsuyoshi melihat kearah dewa kematian tadi.

"Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam tanpa sepengetahuanku Ryuk". Ucapnya sambil memberikan deathglare kearah Ryuk-dewa kematian. Matanya berkilat-kilat seperti seekor singa besar yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Tsuyoshi pun pergi dari ruangan itu. Dia pergi kearah ruangan yang sangat kontras perbedaannya. Lebih terang. Lebih luas. Lebih mewah. Lebih, lebih dan lebih.

Saat memasuki ruangan itu terlihat sebuah tempat tidur kingsize bercover merah marun dengan kelambu putih bersih. Diatasnya terdapat seorang wanita berwajah cantik, bertubuh langsing, berkulit putih pucat dan berambut pirang platinum sedang tertidur pulas.

Namun wanita tadi tidak tidur sendirian. Ada seorang bayi berambut putih dan berkulit putih pucat didekapannya. Disamping wanita itu juga ada seorang balita berambut coklat— mirip Tsuyoshi yang kira-kira berumur 5 tahun. Imut. Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dibenak seseorang yang melihatnya.

Tsuyoshi pun melangkah masuk dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur itu dan tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyum. Tsuyoshi berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi dan menuju kearah meja kecil dipojok ruangan, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lacinya. Rupanya buku bersampul hitam yang sedikit aneh dan pena bulu lengkap dengan tintanya.

"Aku tak percaya bisa melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti ini". Ucapnya sambil memandangi buku aneh tadi dengan pandangan nanar.

"Ufufu… kurasa aku tau yang terbaik. Kau harus memberikan De—" ucap dewa kematian tadi. Ryuk.

"Kepada anakku sendiri?" Ucapan Ryuk tadi terpotong Tsuyoshi.

"Hmm… ini yang terbaik Naozora-sama"

"T-tapi… Nate masih bayi dan L—"

"Saat mereka sudah beranjak dewasa kau akan mengetahui takdir mereka—" potong Ryuk.

"dan kau akan mengetahui siapa yang akan mewarisi—" lanjut Ryuk sengaja memotong lagi perkataanya.

"the book who the owner is god of death… the Death Note"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Hi hi minna-san! My first fic. So Im a newbie here. Gomen kalau ceritanya terlalu panjang untuk prologue. Gomen juga jika ada kesamaan dalam hal gaya pengetikan dan cerita, karena Fuu gak tau. Arigatou yang sudah membaca fic gaje ini sampai akhir. Akhir kata. Review Please?


End file.
